YuGiOh Talk Show With a Twist!
by BlueEyesGirl
Summary: Ace here! Interviewing the YGO cast! Chappie 7 up! I'M BACK! Some surprises! Both good and BAD.... PG13 for language. Please R&R! Arigato!
1. Yami

Ace: BlueEyesGirl here! Although I'm also referred to as Ace of Spades (Ace for short), so I'll be Ace in the story!! YAY!!  
  
Yugi: So when are we going to start?  
  
Ace: In about 2 minutes and 47 seconds, which gives us just enough time to do the disclaimer and the rules and stuff.  
  
Yugi: Yay! ^__^ *runs off*  
  
Ace: Ok! So here's the deal, I'm interviewing the YuGiOh cast on pointless stuff, *mumbling - usually what American dubbers do to them* and they have to tell the truth, because they have a lie detector wired to them! The consequence, if they lie, is that they will have to be locked in a room with a bunch of fan girls/boys! Want to be a crazed fan girl/boy? Tell me and I'll add you!!  
During the show there will be some surprise guests and at the end whoever YOU, yes YOU (a/n: notice the Capitalization) vote on will get a prize!! ^o^  
  
YGO cast: YAY!!  
  
Ace: Ok! So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, of course, and I don't own anything else that has TM on it or is copywrited!! SO LET'S GET STARTED!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami ~*~*~  
  
Ace: Welcome to the YuGiOh talk show!!!!  
  
Audience full of crazed YGO fans: YAY!! *cheer*  
  
Ace: I'm your host the Ace of Spades!! *mysterious music plays in the back round* Ok! Our first guest tonight will be an ancient, Egyptian pharaoh, is a Yugi look a like, and a fellow who likes to say, "Let's play a game".. Give it up for Yami!!  
  
Audience: YAY!! HOO HOO HOO!!  
  
Yami: *walks out onto the stage looking very nervously at all the lights and cameras*  
  
Ace: Ok, Yami! Have a seat! Let's talk about what you say.  
  
Yami: ?__? What do you mean?  
  
Ace: Come on you know, all those speeches about the heart of the cards and destiny crap and such.  
  
Yami: Oh, so you're making fun of the heart of the cards? Is that it? If you don't believe in the heart of the cards you may never.  
  
Ace: Yeah, yeah. we've all hear this before right folks?  
  
Audience: YEP!!  
  
Ace: But we know that in the Battle City tournament you talk a lot about "the fate of the world depends on you".  
  
Yami: Well the fate of the world does depend on me, and Yugi. We've got to fight against the evil spirit Marik.  
  
Ace: That's another thing, why can't we just call it Yami Marik? I mean its nothing bad is it?  
  
Yami: Don't ask me, ask the dubbers.  
  
Ace: Hmm. I guess you're right. Anyway, next question. Have you ever had a sexual relationship with Yugi?  
  
Yami: *blushes* Well.. Ummm..  
  
Ace: This might be a wonderful time to remind you that if you lie, the lie detector will go off and you'll have to be locked in a room with a bunch of fan girls closely monitored by the rest of us.  
  
Yami: O__o *Looks over at the separated section with sign labeled "Yami Fans" on it, and gives a nervous look* Ok... *sigh* FINE I ADMIT IT, I'VE ONLY SLEPT WITH HIM ONCE, NOTHING WENT ON, HE JUST HAD A BAD DREAM!!  
  
Yami Section: AWWWW!!  
  
Other sections: *making barfing noises, laughing, etc.*  
  
Ace: O__o *mumbling* They don't pay me enough. Ooooook, did you actually think you believing in the heart of the cards make you win? Because you know that in Duelist Kingdom (a/n: doesn't apply to Battle City) the people on the blue-side dueling ALWAYS won. Ever notice that Yami?  
  
Yami: No, of course not.  
  
Lie Detector: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
Yami section: *gasp*  
  
Yami: Dammit!!  
  
Ace: Now you know how I feel against my mother.  
  
Yami: ?  
  
Ace: My mom has that kind of power, even without a lie detector.  
  
Yami: O__O Woah.  
  
Ace: Well anyways, time to spend time in a room with fan girls.  
  
Yami section: PICK ME!! NO PICK ME!! PICK ME!!  
  
Yami: *sees a Yami fan shaking a Yami plushy up and down against the chair, busting the head open and stuffing coming out* O____O NOOOOOOOO!! *faint*  
  
Ace: Ummmmm... I guess we'll have to save him for later in the show. Can someone take him to the back. Well I guess that's all we have enough time for today!! If you'd like to be in the room with Yami when he's conscious again, just ask and I'll put ya in!!  
  
Please Review!!! I'm just pointing out many things in the American version (a/n: If you haven't seen the Japanese version you got to!!) so please NO flames please!! I can't smell it anyway so don't even bother. 


	2. Joey

Ace: And we're back! Our next guest will be Joey! But before we start we have to do the disclaimer.  
  
Audience: AWW COME ON!!  
  
Ace: Don't blame me! If I did own YuGiOh. *stares off in space, smiling with stars in eyes. shakes head* Anyway, I don't own YuGiOh or hooked on phonics which comes in later on, so let's start!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey~*~*  
  
Ace: Ok! Who's ready for Joey?? *Looks over at the Joey section and sees fan girls yelling and screaming* Ok! Bring him out!!  
  
Joey: *walks out on stage and takes a seat* Hey.  
  
Ace: First question, Joey.  
  
Joey: Oooo!! Can I go first?  
  
Ace: O__O What?  
  
Joey: I need to ask a question first.  
  
Ace: Phew! Only a question. Ok.  
  
Joey: There's gonna be free food right?  
  
Ace: *anime fall* -_-; Yes.  
  
Joey: Right on!  
  
Ace: -__- Anyway, first question. If you originate from Japan, why do you have a Brooklyn accent?  
  
Joey: I don't know. Dubbers? Either that or I was born with it.  
  
Ace: U_U Ok, I'll add that question to the never ending letter I'm sending to the dubbers for YuGiOh. Anyways, why do you think Kaiba calls you a mutt, dueling monkey, dog, 3rd rate duelist.  
  
Joey: Cuz he's a good for nothing bastard! *getting to his feet with his fist raised in the air*  
  
Ace: *evil look, holds up a knife* (a/n: I'm a Kaiba fan, if ya haven't noticed ^.^)  
  
Joey: Eeeeeeee.?  
  
Ace: *shocked by electrical device* Let's. move on to. a different topic.  
  
Joey: Yeah. O__o  
  
Ace: How come you wear only 4 outfits throughout the whole 3 seasons??  
  
Joey: Are you sayin' I don't got a taste for clothes?!? GRRRR!  
  
Ace: Come down, Joey. You're going to give yourself an ulcer.  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Ace: Now I know anyone of your fans would love to dress you properly, right Joey?  
  
Joey: *glances over to the "Joey Section", sees them holding makeup, rope, and other things that at this point, Joey's brain just seems to burst* NOOOOO!!!  
  
Ace: MUH HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Joey : Fine!! I'll tell you!!..... *sigh* It's just because.. Because. I'm poor.  
  
Ace: But you have to some money left over from Serenity's operation.  
  
Joey: ....no.  
  
Ace: No?  
  
Joey: I spent it..  
  
Ace: On what?  
  
Joey: Well. uh. you know.. Ordinary stuff.  
  
Ace: What kind of "ordinary stuff"?  
  
Joey: *mumbling* Hooked.. Hooked on phonics.  
  
Ace: I__I Well.. I guess they aren't working too well.  
  
Joey: What?? I'll have you know that my sister says I'm doing very well, thank you very much.  
  
Ace: Well that's your sister. She looks up to you for strength. Or so she says.  
  
Joey: She DOES look UP to me for strength. Seeing as I am taller then her.  
  
Ace: -__- You'll never get it Joey. *starts to write down something*  
  
Joey: Try me!  
  
Ace: Ok. *holds up a sign that says, 'YOU ARE DUMB'*  
  
Joey: You... are....... HEY!!!  
  
Ace: Hey, whatta ya know. He can read.  
  
Joey: *starts to shake Ace* GRRRRRRR...  
  
Ace: @o@ .. For. the sake.. of.. Kaiba Corp!!!! AHHH!!  
  
Joey Section: KILL THE HOST!! KILL THE HOST!!  
  
Joey: *blushes*  
  
Ace: *broke free of Joey's grip* YOU CAN'T KILL ME!! IF I'M DEAD YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
Joey Section: So?  
  
Ace: Hey!! If you spare my life.. I will grant you time in the room with Joey for later in the show.  
  
Joey Section: .... YAY!!! ^o^  
  
Joey: Shit!!  
  
Ace: MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Joey : NOOOOO !!  
  
Ace : REVENGE IS MINE !!  
  
Joey : U__U I didn't even lie!!  
  
Ace: Yeah. I know, but I get to live and the Joey lovers are happy. Ok! One last question!  
  
Joey: -__- What've I got to lose?  
  
Ace: That's the spirit! Where would you rather wait: With your dangerous fan girls or in the back safe and sound.  
  
Joey: Well that's no biggy.  
  
Ace: Ooh, but there's a catch. See. you can get all the food you want in the Joey section, but not in the back.  
  
Joey: *sweat drop*  
  
Ace: What do you choose?  
  
Joey's stomach: *growl, grumble grumble*  
  
Ace: I guess it's into the crowd you go!  
  
Joey: NO! I didn't choose yet!  
  
Ace: Too late it's what the fan girls want!!  
  
Bodyguard: Time to go. may god rest your soul. *throws him into the crowd*  
  
Joey section: YAY!!! WE LOVE JOEY!!  
  
Joey: GAHHHH!!!  
  
Ace: Poor, pathetic soul. Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie!! Please no flammies!! Even though I love Kaiba, I also like Joey. just not as much as Kaiba!! But I do still think he's cute. I'm just givin the viewers what they want. *shrugs shoulders* Tune in next time for our next guest!! 


	3. Kaiba

Ace: YAY!! Guess who's our next guest?  
  
Audience: *silent awaiting an answer*  
  
Ace: The lovely and highly fashioned, greatest duelist in the world, yours and my favorite character: Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto section: YAY!! WOO HOO!!  
  
Ace: Ok, I don't own YuGiOh, Kaiba Corp. or any other stuff that happens to pop up out of no where in the story.  
  
Yugi: HI!! ^o^  
  
Ace: O__o Including that. *throws Yugi into the Yugi section*  
  
Yugi section: YAY!!  
  
Yugi: PWEE! I know my yami will save me. *clothes about to be ripped off*  
  
Yami: X__X *knocked out in the back*  
  
Ace: Hey, he's still knocked out. . .  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ace: All well, on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto~*~  
  
Ace: Now that we got those over with. . . *turning to the crowd* O__o *sees Joey tied with rope and makeup applied*  
  
Joey: @__@  
  
Ace: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! OH MY GOD!! Seto's gotta see this. . . so why don't we bring him out! My favorite character, one you'll all soon to love, and the richest man on earth, SETO KAIBA!!  
  
Kaiba: *walks out onto the set, with his jacket flowing behind him (as though there were wind on the set) and takes a seat*  
  
Ace: Hi Seto!  
  
Kaiba: Don't call me Seto.  
  
Ace: Please?? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: Come on now, you're not the mutt. . .  
  
Ace: Oh yeah, speaking of him. . . LOOK!! *points to the Joey section, where Joey is strapped down*  
  
Kaiba: HA HA HA HA HA!!! I've seen him do some pathetic things. . . but this will have to be number one!!  
  
Ace: Ooooo!! I wanna see some of those clips!! LET'S SEE SOME!!  
  
Giant tv behind Ace's desk emerges from the ground.  
  
Ace: IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!  
  
Kaiba: What? Really? I want to duel Yugi!! He still has a God Card I want!  
  
Ace: Ummm.. *looks over towards Yugi section*  
  
Yugi: @_@  
  
Kaiba: O__o You do that to me and I swear I'll have all of Kaiba Corp. on your ass.  
  
Ace: Now Seto. . .  
  
Kaiba: KAIBA!  
  
Ace: I wouldn't ever do that to you, you're the only one for me!  
  
Kaiba: {Shit, another crazy fan girl}  
  
Ace: {I heard that.}  
  
Kaiba: What?????  
  
Ace: Hey, I'm the authoress and I'm the one writing this. . . and I can hear your thoughts.  
  
Kaiba: That's creepy.  
  
Ace: Not as creepy as my 4 friends.  
  
Kaiba: ?  
  
Ace: They come up later in the story. Anyways, forget the clips! I wanna ask you some questions!!! ^__^  
  
Kaiba: Fine.  
  
Ace: Ok! There going to be really fast, so answer them quickly.  
  
Kaiba: Whatever.  
  
Ace: Ok, let's start. . . Do you really like your brother?  
  
Kaiba: Of course. What kind of dumb question is that??  
  
Ace: How many helicopters do you have?  
  
Kaiba: 25.  
  
Ace: Blimps?  
  
Kaiba: 7.  
  
Ace: Houses?  
  
Kaiba: 3.  
  
Ace: Do you have any BEWD plushies?  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Ace: Do you have a grudge against Yugi still?  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Ace: Are you available?  
  
Kaiba: What?!  
  
Ace: How many trench coats do you have?  
  
Kaiba: Wait. What was the last one???  
  
Ace: Why are all the computer girls with different colored hair? Did you buy them all wigs?  
  
Kaiba: Forget it. *reaches over, grabs remote control*  
  
Ace: What?!? Hey!!  
  
Kaiba: *turns on tv, brings back the part with the one question*  
  
Ace: *weak smile*  
  
Kaiba: I thought so. . . My turn for questions.  
  
Ace: Eh??  
  
Kaiba: Why are you hosting this and tormenting us?  
  
Ace: Cuz it's fun and hilarious!! ^__^  
  
Kaiba: U_U  
  
Ace: Hey!! You can't take over the show like that!! I'm the host!!  
  
Kaiba: But I'm your favorite character. . .  
  
Ace: Well. . .  
  
Kaiba: . . . . . .  
  
Ace: Yes, but I cannot allow you to take over. *pulls lever*  
  
Kaiba: What?! *hole appears below him and he drops into a chair, in a room*  
  
Kaiba section: WTF?!? What? Hey!!  
  
Ace: He's safe . . . and he's for later in the show . . . heh heh.  
  
Yami: Hmmm???  
  
Ace: Hey Yami!! Welcome back! Sorry to hafta do this to you when you just got up but . . . . . . . *pulls lever*  
  
Yami: *drops into a room through a hole that appeared in the ground, a few selected fans surround Yami* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Ace: May the spirits guide you . . . . . . Anyways, I hope you like this chappie!! Sorry if I took a while to get this chappie up. . . . what with algebra problems I don't get and stupid, slow Tapnet not connecting . . . it can get kinda frustrating. Well! Tune in next time when we'll give you the update on Yami's condition and the next guest I'll be interviewing. Oh and don't forget about the other surprise guests that will drop by!! See ya soon!! ^o^ 


	4. Ryou and Bakura

Ace: Hey everyone!! Welcome back!! I know . . . it's been quite a while. I haven't really been inspired . . . *weep* either that or I had writer's block. O__o Ohhhhhh, writer's block. *shivers* and stupid thesis papers, evil math teachers, and creepy science teachers. . . Anyways . . . our next guest will be: HA!! Can't tell ya yet!  
  
Audience: *throws pokemon cards at Ace*  
  
Ace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!  
  
Audience: HA HA HA HA!! Burn in hell !!  
  
Ace: That's it, I'm not giving out free tickets anymore. . . . All well . . . why do I say All well, isn't it Oh well??  
  
Bakura: Maybe it's your Jersey accent, bakka mortal.  
  
Ryou: *comes running out* Accent?? Accent?? Who has an accent?!?  
  
Ace: Who keeps letting them out??  
  
Bakura: What are you so hyped up about? I thought you liked your Japanese version of yourself better? You know without the English accent?  
  
Ryou: Well. . . .  
  
Ace: Will one of you do the disclaimer before I defeat you in a Dark Game??  
  
Bakura: Is that a threat? Foolish mortal. . .  
  
Ace: Whatever. I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Bakura: Anything else??  
  
Ace: Yes, as a matter of fact. Thank you for reviewing!! And now the following is a list of people who I thank for reviewing:  
Kaiba-Girl1, Goddess of Dragons, Koropo, Anaya, Silent Angel, xXxJoEySGiRlxXx, Rose, Ame_Mahou, padfootzgirl, dRaGoNgUrL1, Six of Hearts, Dante-Gene, GiggleSpazmz125, ANDDDD *inhale* knshn4eva!!!  
Thank you so much!! Or Merci Beacoup! Or Arigato!! Or . . .  
  
Bakura: Will you get on with the damn story!!  
  
Ace: Well someone's got a bug up their ass . . .  
  
Bakura Section: SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
  
Ace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! . . . . . -__- Aren't there any Ace fans? *weep*  
  
Ryou: ^_____^ I think your cool!  
  
Ace: AWWW!! You're too sweet!! *hugs Ryou* (a/n: ha ha Queen)  
  
Bakura: Feh.  
  
Ace: I'm ignoring you . . . Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura and Ryou*~*~  
  
Ace: Ok! Let's bring the next two guests!!  
  
Bakura: _ We're right here. . .  
  
Ace: Oh. . . Well anyways, take a seat! We'll start with some questions! Ok?  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Ryou: Bakura.  
  
Ace: How do you feel sharing your body with your yami, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Me? Oh well, its not so bad once you get used to it. I mean when you wake up and you have no idea what you're doing. . .  
  
Bakura: Yeah . . . like that one time I made him moon some people at school. Heh heh.  
  
Ace: O__o  
  
Ryou: *blushes* Bakura, you promised. . .  
  
Ace: O__o  
  
Bakura: Yeah, well remember that one time you told Malik that I was watching Dr. Phil with you?!?  
  
Ryou: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. He was only laughing for a week afterwards.  
  
Bakura: Only a week?!?!  
  
Ace: Guys! Come on this isn't a therapy session . . . either you take it to KaibaGirl1's therapy fan fiction (a/n: Not available, sad to say . . . *weep*) or . . . you could see . . . *snicker* Dr. Phil, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Hmmm??? *evil look*  
  
Ace: Anyways, next question. Bakura, you know part of your name has Baka in it?  
  
Bakura: *Ring starts glowing*  
  
Ryou: Uh oh.  
  
Ace: I have a yami too ya know. Except . . . *looks under desk*  
  
Bakura: Except what? Foolish mortal.  
  
Ace: Do you really wanna see her?  
  
Bakura: Why not? Fresh blood is what I always want.  
  
Ace: Oook. . . *unleashes latch* Hi Lenne!! *nervously*  
  
Lenne: Give me $50 bucks and I will spare your life.  
  
Ace: Come on! I'm your hikari! *puppy eyes*  
  
Lenne: Well you locked me up!  
  
Ace: Pweease?!?  
  
Lenne: Oh fine.  
  
Ace: I just can't have you killing anymore people!  
  
Lenne: It was only a couple.  
  
Ace: Lawsuit equals money.  
  
Bakura: You should consult Dr. Phil. *snicker*  
  
Lenne: *evil look*  
  
Bakura: *evil look*  
  
Lenne: *evil look*  
  
Bakura: *evil look*  
  
Lenne: *evil look*  
  
Bakura: *evil look*  
  
Lenne: *evil look*  
  
Bakura: *evil look*  
  
Lenne: O__O BOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Lenne: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!. . . Well that was weird. Anyways, next question . . . Bakura, a lot of people think that it's funny to make you and Bakura a gay couple. What is your opinion on this?  
  
Bakura: O__o Well for one it's NOT true.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!  
  
Bakura section: GASP!  
  
Ace: Yep and we didn't even ask you if it was true or not.  
  
Bakura: GOD DAMMIT!!  
  
Ryou: *blushes*  
  
Bakura: Shit. Damn.  
  
Ace: I wanna translate. . . Shimmate. Cusaw.  
  
Bakura: Oooook.  
  
Ace: Yeah I know. . . well, I guess I gotta send you to the room. . .  
  
Bakura: HELL NO!! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING ME IN. . .  
  
Ace: *smiles, then pulls lever*  
  
Bakura: What the. . .? *falls into deep abyss leading to fangirl room*  
  
Ace: MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Ryou : *sweatdrop*  
  
Ace: I'm sorry I had to make you go through that, Ryou. I'm sure you were traumatized to see your yami falling into an endless abyss of doom.  
  
Ryou: NOOOOOOO, MY DEAR YAMI!!  
  
Ace: Wanna go get some pizza?  
  
Ryou: Ok!  
  
Ace: Oh but before we go, let's check up on our poor friend, Yami. *takes out remote controller and the "oh so" infamous tv emerges from the ground, and shows Yami surrounded by a bunch of crazy fan girls*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: *tied up* STAY AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Ame_Mahou: No way! We've got time in this room with you so we're gonna make it good.  
  
Rose: Yep! Cuz ya know what Yami?  
  
Yami: -__- What?  
  
Both: WE WUV YOU!!!!  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *struggles to break free*  
  
Both: MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! *glomps Yami*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ace: Poor pathetic soul. . . all well. Let's go get that pizza Ryou. Tune in next time for some special guests!! I hope you liked it. . . I wasn't too inspired. I will use your ideas after intermission!! Thanks knshn4eva for inspiration!! Because I knew if I didn't continue. . . she would come after me because she knows WHERE I LIVE, WHERE I GO TO SCHOOL, and. . . . . . . . . MY COMBO TO MY LOCKER!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *sigh* Well, that's about it! Please R&R!! Bai!! 


	5. Intermission

Ace: *drawing*  
  
Queen: O__O *looking over Ace's shoulder*  
  
Ace: *still drawing . . . unnoticing Queen*  
  
Queen: O__O *still looking over Ace's shoulder*  
  
Ace: *still drawing*  
  
Queen: *getting angry*  
  
Audience: *snickering*  
  
Queen: HI!!!!!  
  
Ace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! What the hell are you sneaking up on me for . . .?  
  
Queen: *starts strangling Ace* DIE!!!!!  
  
Audience: YAY!! KILL THE HOST!! KILL THE HOST!!  
  
Ace: *breaks free* WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE?!? DO YOU ENJOY GROUSOME, BLOODY, EXTREMELY PAINFUL AND VIOLENT TORTURES HAPPENING TO THE HOST OF THIS FAN FICTION??!??  
  
Audience: *all nod*  
  
Ace: _ Feh. Why did you strangle me anyways??  
  
Queen: I don't . . . know . . . *stares off*  
  
Ace: *sweat drop* Are the rest of you here?  
  
Audience: ?  
  
Queen: Ummm . . . no?  
  
Audience: ?  
  
Ace: What do you mean . . . no?  
  
Audience: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?  
  
Ace: Oh yeah!! I'm talking about the Royal Flush Alliance!! Me and a bunch of friends with the names of cards!! (a/n: They're in my fan fictions! They're really fun and hilarious!!)  
  
Queen: Umm. . . Ace??? I gotta tell you something. . .  
  
Ace: What?  
  
Queen: Well . . . we were walking by this candy store. . .  
  
Ace: Don't tell me. . .  
  
Queen: I TRIED TO STOP THEM, ACE!! I REALLY DID!!  
  
RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE. . .  
  
Ace: Oh boy . . . *puts on army helmet*  
  
Queen: Where's mine?  
  
Ace: You don't need one . . . you've already lost enough brain cells running into walls.  
  
Queen: Wha?? I didn't . . . *drooooool*  
  
Ace: EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!!!  
  
Audience: *all take out card decks and hit them*  
  
Ace: *ignores them, grabs Queen and jumps behind desk*  
  
RUMBLE RUMBLE. . . . . . *silence*  
  
Ace: ?  
  
Queen: ?  
  
Audience: ?  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
Three crazy girls emerge out through the broken wall and start terrorizing the place and the audience.  
  
Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Royal Flush Alliance: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Queen: WE'RE DOOOOOOOMED!!!. . . . . . . Hey!! I found a pencil!!  
  
Ace: Let me see that . . . *starts writing on the desk*  
  
Queen: What are you writing??  
  
Ace: My last few words . . . *writes "Dammit to hell, I never got to spend time in the room with Seto, I mean Kaiba."  
  
Queen: Is that it??  
  
Ace: No. *writes, "And I'm sorry to those (if I don't make it out of here alive) that I won't be able to continue this fan fiction because of my crazy, sugar - high friends and because of them I'm dead." That should be good.  
  
Queen: OOOOOO!!! Me next!! *draws*  
  
Ace: What'd you write???  
  
Queen: A MONKEY!!!  
  
Ace: -__-  
  
Audience: *screaming*  
  
Ace: Oh boy . . . *stands up* Better face the music. *mysterious music starts playing out of nowhere* Ok. . . *sigh* YOU THREE BETTER GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE NOT BORROWIN' MY YGO BOX SETS!!  
  
All three: *silent and slowly come down and sit in chairs*  
  
Ace: Ok! These are the special guests if you were guessing!! Introduce yourselves!  
  
6H: I'm the leader of the Royal Flush Alliance, and I'm the 6 of Hearts!!  
  
RJ: Red Joker.  
  
Jack: I'm Li. . . .  
  
Ace: Now Liz, we must protect our identities. For the kids at school who might pummel us for liking anime . . .  
  
Jack: But you just said my name . . .  
  
Ace: What? Oh. . . DAMMIT!!  
  
RJ: So what do we do now?  
  
Queen: LET'S PET A LLAMA!! CAN WE PET A LLAMA?!??  
  
Everyone: *sweat drops*  
  
Ace: We need some sort of idea . . .  
  
Jack: Someone who can give us an idea . . .  
  
Queen: A FRIEND of ours?  
  
Tea: *attracted to the word "friend"* ME?!?  
  
Everyone: o__O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Tea: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Tea: Friends aren't supposed to yell at friends, because friends don't do that to . . .  
  
Everyone: *takes out bashing sticks*  
  
Tea: *sweatdrop* What're you doing? Friends don't hit each other with sticks because friends . . . . . .  
  
Ace: IF I HEAR FRIEND COME OUTTA YOUR MOUT ONE MORE TIME, I'LL BASH YOUR HEAD IN!!  
  
Tea: But Ace, I thought you were my friend . . . . . .  
  
Ace: GET HER!!!  
  
Everyone: *starts bashing Tea*  
  
Tea: O__O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Everyone: ^o^ YAY!!!!  
  
Tea: X.X  
  
6H: Well, that was interesting.  
  
Queen: Yes, that it was.  
  
Ace: Well, that was pretty quick, so what are we gonna do now . . . . . .  
  
Bunny: *hops up, holding chocolate milk*  
  
Ace/ Queen: O__O It's the . . . . . the . . . . . . BUNNY BASTARD!!!  
  
Bunny Bastard (BB): ^__^ *smirk*  
  
Ace: AND HE'S GOT THE SACRED CHOCOLATE MILK!!!  
  
Everyone else except for Ace/ Queen: ?__?  
  
Queen: GET HIM!!!  
  
BB: NO WAY BITCH, ITS MINE!!  
  
Queen: Oh really. . . . .  
  
Ace: *pulls out guns* Heh heh heh heh.  
  
Queen: *pull out a bazooka* MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
BB: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ace/ Queen: *fire weapons*  
  
BB: X__X *twitch twitch*  
  
Ace: *picks up chocolate milk*  
  
Queen: *holds up bazooka, menacingly*  
  
Ace: *sweatdrop* Of course, well share it Queen! Heh heh.  
  
Queen: ^___^ PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Ace/ Queen: *drink chocolate milk*  
  
RJ: Well that was awkward.  
  
Jack: Yep. . . . . . who wants to play Jim Rummy 500?  
  
RF: Sure, why not?  
  
Audience: O__o *still traumatized by the bunny bastard situation*  
  
Ace: Well, that's about all I can give ya! I hope you like the bunny bastard. . . . It was all knshn4eva's idea!! All those notes between classes payed off!! YAY!! Chocolate milk. . . . *drooool* Well I'll have more for you soon!!! Please R&R!! 


	6. Special interviewer interviewee!

Special interviewer and inviewee!! ~~~  
  
Ace: OMG!! I've been sooooo busy! Christmas can really do a thing to ya! Especially those video games . . . . . I gave up on trying to finish Final Fantasy X before Christmas . . . . *sigh* All well . . . . Let's get started . . . .  
  
Queen: Ace! I wanna go into the room with Bakura!!  
  
Ace: But what about Ryou??  
  
Queen: Well . . . I'll save him for later!!  
  
Ace: Fine . . . just don't hurt him, he's still got to career to tend to . . . plus his hikari loves him.  
  
Ryou: *nods*  
  
Queen: ^.^ YAY!!!! *runs off*  
  
Ace: O__o Ryou!! How come you weren't around when the Royal Flush came???  
  
Ryou: O__O Pizza . . . *droooool*  
  
Ace: Sure . . . . Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . .  
  
Jack: Or Ranma . . . .  
  
6H: Or Inuyasha . . . . . . .  
  
RJ: Or . . . . .  
  
Ace: OK! I get it!! So I don't own anything famous except for my comic . . . . . -__- which isn't even legally copywrited . . . are you happy???  
  
Royal Flush: *nod*  
  
Ace: *takes out heart, throws it into the audience and collapses*  
  
Audience: What the hell?!? We don't want this!! *throws it back*  
  
6H: No host . . . . . you know what that means!  
  
Ace: *mysteriously holds up paper . . . . OOOOO BEWARE!!*  
  
RJ: What's that??  
  
Letter: *says - If I hereby collapse, faint, or take out my heart and throw it into the audience and THEN collapse . . . I fully quote that I, the Ace of Spades, will hand over my duty as interviewer to . . . . . One of the fans!! It goes as follows:  
The fan that lasts the longest out of one of Tea's friendship speeches wins the chance to interview a GUEST OF THEIR CHOICE!! And Royal Flush members . . . I know you're reading this. If you so as to lay one finger on my DVDs I will personally kill each and everyone one of you when I am conscious. WELL, that's it!!  
~*~* Ace of Spades  
  
RJ: Ok then . . . . let's get her.  
  
6H: Ok Red Joker! I'll hold Ace down and you hit her . . .  
  
Jack: No she means we get . . . . *gulp* . . . . TEA.  
  
6H: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
RF: *put headphones on and brings Tea out*  
  
Tea: BLAH BLAH BLAH, friends, BLAH BLAH BLAH, friendship . . . . .  
  
Audience: Oh shit . . . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later  
  
Anaya: *only fan left . . . . with a concentrated look*  
  
6H: *looks up* Oh . . . there's our winner!!  
  
RJ: YAY!! *bashes Tea*  
  
Tea: X.X  
  
Jack: Hey Anaya come down here! You won!!  
  
Anaya: *doesn't answer*  
  
6H: Hey, how'd you know her name??  
  
Jack: I'm a physco!!  
  
RJ: Don't you mean, physic??  
  
Jack: *shakes head*  
  
6H/RJ: *sweatdrop*  
  
RJ: *walks up and lifts Anaya's headphones*  
  
Anaya: Hey!  
  
Jack: You won!!  
  
Anaya: YAY!!!!! What'd I win!!  
  
6H: Must've had your headphones on for a while! You won a trip to Cephiro!!  
  
Anaya: O__o  
  
RJ: Please excuse our dear friend . . . . she had a lil too much sugar.  
  
Jack: What you really won was to interview any YGO character of your choice!  
  
Anaya: Really?!? YAY!!!! *starts jumping up and down*  
  
6H: Yeah since the host, our friend, the Ace of Spades (who you're standing on) has fallen unconscious . . .  
  
Anaya: *looks down* o__O Sorry . . . .  
  
6H: Don't be!! Just pick!! Pick someone!  
  
Anaya: PEGASUS!!  
  
6H: You know you can pick anyone . . . . even have Kaiba come back up here, since Ace is "unconscious" . . . . *smirk*  
  
Ace: grrrrrrrrr . . .  
  
6H: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP, NOW SLEEP!! *kicks Ace*  
  
Ace: X.X  
  
6H: Well now she's really knocked out.  
  
Anaya: *sweat drop* Let's bring Pegasus out!!  
  
Pegasus: *walks out onto the stage and takes a seat*  
  
Anaya: Hi Pegasus!! *takes a seat in Ace's chair*  
  
Ace: X.X *still knocked out and unable to respond*  
  
Pegasus: Why did you summon me here Anaya-girl??  
  
Anaya: You're out here to get interviewed!! Now!! Let's get on with questions!!  
  
Pegasus: Sure, Anaya-girl.  
  
Anaya: Why do you always put boy or girl after someone's name?? You know, like Yugi-boy or Kaiba-boy??  
  
Pegasus: Actually the dubbers took it straight out of the Japanese version so this is a very good thing . . . though I do sound cooler and a little bit more insane in the Japanese version. . .  
  
Anaya: O__o Ok. . . . moving on. . . . If you died in both versions, why are you here right now??  
  
Pegasus: Hmmmm, I don't know. . . . maybe I'm a ghost! Let's see . . . . . *turns to Jack* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Jack: I__I  
  
Pegasus: Hmmm . . . . *lifts Pokemon card to Jack's face* POKEMON!  
  
Jack: O__O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *faints*  
  
Pegasus: Muh ha ha ha . . . . .  
  
Anaya: O__o Ooooook. . . .  
  
Pegasus: Look I'm a ghost and I can fly!! *jumps on the desk, then jumps into the audience*  
  
Audience: O__O AHHHHHHH!! *forms giant hole*  
  
Pegasus: *falls into a bunch of chairs* Owwww. . . .  
  
Anaya: Oooooh boy . . . . GET BACK HERE!! I GOT TO ASK YOU SOME MORE QUESTIONS!!!  
  
Pegasus: HA HA HA HA *cough cough, hack cough* HA HA HA!!!  
  
Anaya: I COMAND YOU TO!! *whips out Millennium Rod, controls Pegasus and makes him sit down and tie himself to the chair* Much better . . . . .  
  
Pegasus: *back to normal* Hey!  
  
Marik: *walks out onto set, up to Anaya* I WANT MY MILLENIUM ROD BACK!! *grabs Millennium Rod and walks off*  
  
Anaya: Right! Now . . . . more questions. If you're an artist, why did you go into the Duel Monster business?  
  
Pegasus: Well I do the art of the monster cards.  
  
Anaya: Yeah, but you took it a bit far didn't you? What with the duel monster tournament and stealing everyone's souls . . . .  
  
Pegasus: I was only doing it for Cecilia!! Ohhhh my Cecilia!! Where are you? Are you a ghost like me?  
  
Anaya: O__o  
  
Mai: *walks up onto the stage* Does anyone know where the nearest pharmacy is? I need more makeup.  
  
Pegasus: CECILIA!! *hugs Mai* (a/n: You have to admit, Mai kinda looks like Cecilia . . .)  
  
Mai: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?? *starts whacking Pegasus with purse*  
  
Pegasus: Oww!! Cecilia, why??!? Why are you doing this?!?!?  
  
Mai: I'M NOT CECILIA, YOU DUMBASS!!  
  
Pegasus: Oh . . . . *looks at Mai*  
  
Mai: *stares at Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: *touches Mai's ass* Hmm . . . . you're right. . . . your ass is far too large. . . . .  
  
Mai: GAHHHHH!! *punchs Pegasus and walks off*  
  
Pegasus: Owww . . . *rubbing cheek*  
  
Anaya: Well that was both disturbing and awkward . . . . .  
  
Pegasus: You're telling me!  
  
Anaya: Anyways, next question. Can you make me a Blue Eyes White Dragon card?!?!?  
  
Pegasus: Well, there were only supposed to be 4 in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD . . . . but . . . . OK!! *starts to make card*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later  
  
Pegasus: DONE!!  
  
Anaya: YAY!!. . . . Hey!! This isn't a BEWD card!!  
  
Pegasus: I know I decided to make it original and make a Pink Eyes Purple Dragon!! (a/n: I know . . . gay! But at least its funny.)  
  
Anaya: Well . . . . at least it has 4000 attack points. . . .  
  
Pegasus: I knew you would be happy!!  
  
Ace: *suddenly conscious* Pink Eye Purple Dragon. . . not one of my best ideas. . .  
  
Anaya: O__o  
  
Pegasus: Hi Acey-girl . . . .  
  
Ace: *dark look* Call me that again and you die. . . . .  
  
Pegasus: Hey Ace! I'M A GHOST!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Ace: O__o I am utterly scared and disturbed at the same time. . . .  
  
Pegasus: WOO HOO!! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!  
  
Ace: -__- Hey! Welcome everyone! This is the special guest interviewer!! If you haven't already noticed. . . . . .  
  
Audience: WELL WE HAVE!!! *throws beanie babies*  
  
Ace: WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *comes running out* GAHHHHHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME MORTAL!!  
  
Queen: BUT BAKURA, I WUV YOU!!!  
  
Bakura: STAY AWAY!!  
  
Queen: Com'on, Bakura. We still need to do your hair. . . . ^.^  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Bakura: SHE'S CRAZY I TELL YOU!!!  
  
Queen: HUSH, BAKURA! *jumps onto him and glomps him*  
  
Pegasus: You. . . . .  
  
Bakura: *sees him* What? *smirks* Do I have something on my face?  
  
Pegasus: I want my Millennium Eye back. . . *stares at him. . . menacingly*  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Pegasus: Yes.  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Pegasus: Yes.  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Pegasus: Yes. . . .  
  
Ace: Ok, I can see where this is going. . . . Sorry Pegasus, but I can't have you be a crazy, insane freak AND have a Millenium item. That's just unheard of.  
  
Pegasus: But Bakura is a crazy, insane freak. . . .  
  
Queen: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. . . . jumps onto Pegasus and starts beating the living shit out of him*  
  
Pegasus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! O.O  
  
Ace: Who couldn't see that coming. . . . . well that about raps it up for this chappie!! Anaya you were a good interviewer!! Wanna stay and hang out???  
  
Anaya: Sure!!  
  
Ace: Well! This calls for a celebration then!! We need some sugar!!  
  
Bunny Bastard #2: *hops up holding freakishly large bag of candy and sugar*  
  
Ace: Oh no. . . . .  
  
BB#2: *smirks, then whistles and summons MORE BUNNY BASTARDS!!*  
  
Ace: Oh shit. . . . . everyone should stand back. . . . though, I do need 2 more people for battle. . .  
  
Queen: ME!! *getting up from beating up Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: X__X  
  
Ace: Of course! My fighting partner!  
  
Anaya: Me too!  
  
Ace: YES!! WE ARE SET!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ PSHHHHHH!! *mysterious music from FFX plays*  
  
Queen: Yea!! *goes up and attacks one BB*  
  
BB#238: *dies*  
  
BB#11: *takes place*  
  
Queen: What??  
  
Anaya: Let me take care of this!! *throws gernade*  
  
Mutiple BBs: *die*  
  
More BBs: *take place*  
  
Anaya: Come on!  
  
Ace: Let me show ya how its done! *goes into Overdrive*  
  
All BBs: *die*  
  
Victory music: *plays*  
  
Board: *displays AP*  
  
Everyone else besides the 3: O__o  
  
Ace: Yeah. . . . that was kinda random and awkward. . . .  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Ace: ^.^ BUT AT LEAST WE HAVE SOME CANDY TO GET SUGAR HIGH!!!  
  
All: YAY!!!! ^__________^  
  
Ace: But RJ, 6H, and Jack aren't getting any. . . .  
  
RJ/6H/Jack: *headphones blasting, unable to hear*  
  
Ace: Well then that solves our problems doesn't it? SUGAR FOR EVERYONE!  
  
All: YAY!!!!  
  
Ace: Well, that's it for this chappie! I hope you liked it!! Sorry I took so long. . . . Its all been sleep, eat and playing Final Fantasy X. . . . O__O *drooool* Yeah, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrright. . . . Tune in next time for another guest and another surprise. Please R&R!! Oh and remember: Don't squeeze the Kaiba. 


	7. And the next guest, is BY RA IT'S

Ace: O__o My word . . . . I haven't updated in. . . forever. Well! I'm sorry for the long wait!! But I HAVE RETURNED!!  
  
Audience: Get on with the show already!! *throws carebears*  
  
Ace: O__o WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Ace: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, to get that over with . . . . . Well let's see!! *still recovering from the . . . . carebear . . . incident* Yami is still in his torture room . . . I mean surrounded by the ones who love him dearly!!! With a couple more fans I see!! *pulls out controller, TV turns on*  
  
TV: *shows room full of fan girls and our victim*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: WHY!!!!! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TO THE GOOD GUYS!!  
  
Ame_Mahou: Come on Yami!! Don't you wuv us?  
  
Rose: Yeah Yami!! We're your fans!!  
  
Future-girl948: *bashes through the door* WHAT'D I MISS?!?!?!?  
  
Noeru Inu: MY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU . . . .?! *runs in, bumps into Future- girl948*  
  
Buka2000: *runs in, crashes into the rest* YAMI!!!  
  
Kylan: ME TOO!!! *trips over everyone*  
  
Yami: MORE?!?!?!  
  
Future-girl948: You have a lot of fans Yami!!  
  
Buka2000: Yeah!!! That means you're famous!!!  
  
Yami: But this is a kind of stalker famous . . . .  
  
Noeru Inu: Don't think of it as stalking . . . . . think of it as . . . . . . as. . . . .  
  
Kylan: As an extremely large amount of love!!!  
  
All: Yeah!!  
  
Yami: TOO MUCH LOVE!!!!  
  
All: *puppy eyes*  
  
Yami: . . . . . . . well, could you at least untie me??  
  
All: *STILL doing puppy eyes*  
  
Yami: What??  
  
All: *puppy eyes . . . BEHOLD THE POWER*  
  
Yami: . . . . . Yes already!! I do "wuv" you!! Now could you let me. . .  
  
All: *squeal* YAMI WUVS US!! *huggles Yami*  
  
Yami: -__-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ace: Seems to be going well for Yami!! And as for Joey . . . *looks over to Joey section, sees Joey tied up and being hugged* . . . everything's good . . . and Bakura . . . . . .  
  
Bakura: *comes running out* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! *starts to burn stuff*  
  
Ace: O__o WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU . . . . .  
  
Queen: *pounces onto Bakura* BAKURA!! THERE YOU ARE!!! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!! You still have to be locked in that room!! *drags him off stage*  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Audience: AHHHHHHHHH!!! *on fire*  
  
Ace: I'LL HELP YOU!! *throws carebears back at them*  
  
Fire: *grows bigger*  
  
Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ace: Moving on . . . . well now that Queen is a bit busy. . . . Anaya is my new co-host!!  
  
Anaya: *bows*  
  
6H: What about us???  
  
Ace: You guys wanted me dead . . .  
  
Silence . . . . .  
  
Ace: *eye twitches* And for that . . . . you must listen to Tea's speeches for several hours!!!  
  
RF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ace: MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! *pulls lever*  
  
RF: *drop into pit*  
  
Jack: Hey!! Tea's not down here . . . .  
  
6H: Is that you by my leg Red Joker???  
  
RJ: Nope!! I'm petting this nice fuzzy . . . . .  
  
Silence . . . . . . .  
  
RF: BUNNY?!!?!?!?  
  
Ace: Woops . . . . . wrong lever . . . . all well. *screams can be heard in the back round*  
  
Anaya: Hey, Ace! Tea isn't in her torture pit . . . .  
  
Ace: Well if she's not there, then . . . . .  
  
Tea: HEY ACE!!!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Tea: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Hey!! Friends aren't supposed to yell at friends because friends . . . . . .  
  
Ace: Sadly enough folks . . . THIS is our next guest . . . .  
  
Everyone: GASP!  
  
Anaya: I gotta question!! WHY THE HELL DO YOU MAKE ALL THOSE STUPID FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!! THEY'RE REALLY PISSING PEOPLE OFF!!!  
  
Ace: ^.^ I couldn't have said it better!!  
  
Tea: They're not stupid!! The power of friendship can get anyone through the toughest challenges!! Like that time when Yugi was. . . . . .  
  
Ace: OK ALREADY!!! Next question!! Do you think you have an overly exaggerated bust?  
  
Tea: What kind of question is that?!?  
  
Ace: I dunno. . . . I think you do. Definitely exaggerated.  
  
Tea: Do you wanna be my friend?  
  
Ace: O__O  
  
Anaya: O__O  
  
Tea: What . . . .??  
  
Ace: Ok, I have a new game!! Whoever doesn't say the word FRIEND or that has the word FRIEND in it wins!! Are you game, Tea??  
  
Tea: Well . . . . . it's only a friendly game right??  
  
Anaya: Oh of course!! Ace would NEVER do anything to HURT you . . . . right Ace?? *snicker*  
  
Ace: Of COURSE NOT!!! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. . . .  
  
Tea: *sweat drop*  
  
Ace: Game begin!!!. . . . So let's just continue the questions . . . . *leans over to Anaya and whispers* She doesn't stand a chance. . . . . Anyways, have you had a sexual relationship with Yugi?  
  
Tea: NO!! Of course not!! Yugi's my fri. . . . *shoots nervous look* fri. . . .  
  
Ace/ Anaya: *raised eyebrow*  
  
Tea: FRICKEN CLASSMATE!! *huff huff huff huff huff*  
  
Ace/ Anaya: *smirk*  
  
Anaya: What about Joey, Tristan, Duke . . . . .  
  
Tea: Same thing!!  
  
Anaya: Or Kaiba . . . . .  
  
Tea: Kaiba . . . . . *dark and a very unnatural/ freaky look of Tea* Kaiba . . . . THAT STUPID SON OF A BITCH ISN'T EVEN AS CLOSE AS A FRIEND AS THAT MARIK!!!!  
  
Anaya: O__o Woah . . . . .  
  
Ace: *getting VERY ANGRY*  
  
Tea: YES!!! I SAID IT!!! *stands up on desk* I SAID "FRIEND"!!! AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN!! FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Everyone: O___O  
  
Anaya: Tea's gone nuts . . . . . what're gonna do Ace . . . .?  
  
Ace: *leaps onto Tea and beats the living SHIT out of her* YOU'RE THE SON OF A BITCH, BITCH!!!!! DIEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Tea: *whips out carebear/ smothers it in Ace's face* FRIENDSHIP POWER!!!!!  
  
Ace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES THEY BURN!!! I CAN'T SEE!!! I CAN'T . . . . . *falls into pit the RF are in, who (by the way) are still screaming*  
  
Tea: *turns to Anaya* DO YOU DENY THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!!!!  
  
Anaya: *pulls out bazooka*  
  
Tea: THAT BAZOOKA CANNOT HARM ME!!! FOR I HAVE THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP ON MY . . . . . . .  
  
Anaya: *fires bazooka, hits Tea*  
  
Tea: Side . . . . . *dies*  
  
Anaya: YES!!!  
  
Ace: *crawls back up, all mangled* Is. . . . she dead?  
  
Tea: *spirit rises*  
  
Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Tea spirit: I SHALL HAUNT YOU FOREVER YOU BASTARDS!!! I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!!!  
  
Both: YAY!!! ^.^ DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD. . . THE WICKED WITCH, THE WICKED WITCH . . . . DING DONG . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Tea spirit: STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!! YOU SHALL OBEY MY ORDERS!!  
  
Ace: Yeah right!!!  
  
Anaya: What can you do about it?!?!!?  
  
Tea: I can tell all the friendship speeches I want . . . . . and you can't kill me again, to shut me up . . . . *smirk*  
  
Ace/ Anaya: *look at each other*  
  
Silence . . . . . .  
  
Ace/ Anaya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *run off the stage*  
  
Ace: Follow me!! I know a room where she can't get us!!!!  
  
Both: *go into room*  
  
Ace: Don't worry!! This room is specially designed to keep any spirits from passing through walls . . . . . .  
  
Tea spirit: *passes through wall*  
  
Ace: O__O . . . . . Damn construction workers. . . . RUN!!!  
  
Ace/ Anaya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Anaya: I KNOW!!! We have to fight fire, with fire!  
  
Ace: Ok . . . . so, what's your plan?  
  
Anaya: Get another "ghost"!!!  
  
Ace: Well, where are we gonna find another. . . . .? Oh . . . *smirks* You're a genius!!!  
  
Anaya: I know!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who will this so called "ghost" be?!? Is the audience still burning?!?! Why do I have two different colored socks on?!!? AND WHY AM I ASKING ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS?!!? All questions will be answered!!! Stay tune!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ace: Yeah!! Thanks for reviewing for all my chappies!! Sorry for the long delay again!! I hope you liked this chappie!! More to come!! I always wanted to do a cliffhanger!! MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Lenne: That's my job. Remember? I'm you're yami.  
  
Ace: Shut up!! MUH HA HA HA HA HA!! *hugs Lenne* Come laugh with me!!  
  
Both: *laugh maniacally*  
  
Ace: Hope to be back soon!! Stupid math teachers and whatnot . . . . Please R&R!! Oh and remember . . . . Please don't squeeze the Kaiba. *squeezes Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: Don't squeeze me!  
  
Ace: See what I mean!!! Arigato!!! 


End file.
